The Return of a Hero
by M. L. Ayala
Summary: Sequel to The Death Of A Hero. Lya and the gang search for a way to change Link back to a human, the Tempests are plotting, and some people from Lya's past decide to drop in for a visit. Just another day in the lives of our favorite heroes...
1. The Hero of Time Has Gone a Little Cucco

WARNING: This story is not meant to be taken seriously. At all. Not even a little bit. It was written for two purposes: 1) to entertain my younger cousins and 2) to serve as an outlet for all of my crazy mixed up emotions (since this was written mostly when I was in 8th grade)

If this story makes you laugh, even a little bit, then it has served its purpose. If you think it's stupid, or badly written, well, all I can say is that my writing has improved over the years.

Oh, and it would probably be a good idea to go read **_The Death of A Hero_** before you start this... just saying.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Hero of Time Has Gone a Little Cucco

When we last saw our heroes, they had discovered that Link now possesses the abilities of a Super Cucco. He was transformed into a Cucco by Lya, when she attempted to revive him. Since this time three months have passed. Lya, Midna, Aryll, and occasionally Zelda have been searching high and low for a way to change Link back. In the mean time, they've succeeded in destroying numerous monsters throughout Hyrule. And Link and Lya have grown as close as a human and a Cucco can, without being too awkward. Let's pick up their story here.

Aryll – Lya, will you and my brother _please_ come down from that tree. We need you right now!

Lya – (dropping to the ground in front of Aryll) Hi, Aryll. What's up?

Aryll – What's up is that we've spotted a hoard of Twilit monsters headed this way.

Lya – (sarcastically) Again?

Link – (flying down out of the tree) cluck, screech, squawk!

Aryll – I see he's learned some new vocabulary.

Lya – Yeah, and it's something I'd rather not translate it. There's really no way to say it in English.

Aryll – Whatever. Look, are you going to do something or not?

Link – (flapping his wings) squawk squawk!

Aryll looks at Lya expectantly.

Lya – I have no idea.

Aryll – Okay, well, come on.


	2. Farore's Oasis

Chapter 2

Farore's Oasis

A large country style manor sits elegantly in a niche at the bottom of the cliffs. Its large double door entrance is open to let in the mountain breeze. Above the door in flowing script are the words **"**Farore's Oasis"

Inside:

Lya – I missed this place so much!

Zelda – It _is_ pretty, but it doesn't look at all lived in.

Lya – That's because it hasn't been. Link's been so busy the past three years; he never got a chance to come back here.

Aryll – I wish this was mine. It's so beautiful here.

Midna – Well I'm sure your brother would let you stay here whenever you want.

Aryll – Yeah, but it's not the same.

Lya – Well, I think it's perfect for us to stay in while we plan out next move. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm tired of hanging out in that village.

Aryll – We should stay here longer than that! I think we should move in here. It's perfect for us.

Lya – You're right. I'll run the idea by Link when I go back to get him.

Midna – Where is he?

Lya – At his grandmother's house. She's probably stuffing him with that elixir of hers. It's delicious, but I imagine that Link's sick of it by now. She keeps promising him that it's going to make him human again. He's so desperate at this point that he just keeps gulping it down. I really don't understand why he's freaking out as much as he is. He's even worse when it's just the two of us.

Zelda – You _still_ haven't figured it out!

Lya – You guys all know something that I don't. Come on; please tell me, I've been begging you forever now!

Aryll – I really think we should tell her. (turning to Zelda and Midna) Don't you think it would be better if she knew?

Midna – I agree. Lya, before Link was killed, on both occasions, he was going to ask you to –

A dark figure strides into the room followed by several Twilit monsters. His iridescent blue and black clothes cast an eerie glow on the four women whose expressions become a mixture of confusion, anger, and terror.

Zant – Hello ladies. Midna, I heard that you were back in this realm, and I just had to come and say hello.

Midna – (stiffly) You don't scare me, not this time, Zant.

Zant – Not even after I destroyed your little hero?

Zelda – Well, no, since he's not destroyed anymore.

Midna, Aryll, and Lya – ZELDA!

Zant – WHAT! He's alive!

Link – (swooping in the doorway) SCREECH SCREECH SQUAWK!

Zant – (trying to dodge out of the way) Destroy that pesky fowl!

The Twilit guardians jump and scramble to follow their master's order.

Link – (flying higher) COCK-A-DOODLE-DOOOOOOOOOO!

As the last echoes of the Super Cucco call fade away, a humongous flock of Cuccos swoop into the room and wipe out all of the Twilit Guardians. Then they turn on Zant.

Zant – I won't forget this, bird. (Zant disappears)

Link – (squawks and flaps his wings at the other Cuccos; they all return to their homes; he lands in front of Lya) cluck, cluck, cluck.

Lya – Yes, I'm fine, thank-you.

Zelda – What about the rest of us? We were in danger too, you know.

Link – squawk!

Lya – The question was directed at everyone.

Link – cluck, cluck, cluck.

Lya – He said we should all just chill out for now. (sighing) Well, we need to be on our toes now, since Zant knows where we are.

Midna – You're right; we definitely need to be on our guard.

Aryll – Maybe we should sleep in shifts throughout the night, you know, so we don't wake up to an ambush.

Lya – I agree. We'll decide who gets the first shift later. Let's just get settled for now.

Zelda – Alright. I call the room with the balcony!

Lya – Actually there are several rooms with balconies.

Zelda – Well I call the biggest one.

Lya – Sorry, Zel, that's my room. Link gave it to me when he first showed me this place.

Zelda – Well then, I call the second biggest room.

Lya – Guess again. The second biggest is Link's.

Aryll – It's right next to your room, isn't it?

Lya – Well, yeah. We'd sit out on our balconies and talk to each other when we couldn't sleep.

Zelda – Uh, fine, just give me a room with a balcony, please.

Lya – Go up the stairs and in the first hallway on the right, take a right at the end of that hallway. It's the room at the end.

Zelda – (turning and running for the stairs) Thank-you!

Lya – I'm going upstairs to my room, and I'm not coming out until somebody fixes dinner.

Aryll – Leave that to me.

Lya – Thanks Aryll.


	3. Emotions

Chapter 3

Emotions

Aryll – (shouting from downstairs) Dinner's ready!

Lya – (lying on her bed, writing in her journal; the window is open and the gauzy curtains flutter in the breeze) I'll be right there! (she goes downstairs, but leaves her journal open on her bed)

Link flies into Lya's room through the open window. He lands on her bed in front of her journal and starts to read.

_Twelfth day of the Month of the Shadow Sage, Year 25569 Hyrule, _

_August 20__th__, Year 2021 Earth _

_ It's so good to be back at Farore's Oasis, but I fear what the future might hold for us here. Midna and Aryll are so good to me, especially since this latest bout of homesickness kicked in. I don't miss everyone, just the select few. I love Hyrule, but this planet just isn't the same. Man, I never would have thought I'd have been writing those words 5 years ago. I wonder how Gallina is doing. She was such a good friend to me. I can only imagine what she would have said if I told her that Link and all of the Legend of Zelda games were real. I wish she were here now. I know she would have some ideas on what to do about Link. _

_ Speaking of Link, he's been acting so agitated lately. I think this is because he can't express himself the way he wants to. He sure can be dramatic sometimes. But I'm not sure if that's what it is. He seems like he wants to tell me something, but he doesn't know how to say it. Come to think of it, he acted like that before he was a Cucco. I just can't figure him out. He goes and tells me how much he loves me, tells me he wants to spend the rest of his life with me, but he never took the next step. Maybe he's not ready for commitment just yet, but if that's the case, then why is he still hanging back from the other girls, and from me too? I'll wait for however long it takes, but I'm starting to wonder if it's the right thing to do._

_ Oh well, everyone seems to be having mixed emotions lately. But still, if he were to ask me to marry him right now, I'd say –_

Link – (seeing the abrupt stop of Lya's writings) SCREECH SCREECH SQUAWK!


	4. Distant Traveler

Avril555: If you manage to come up with something to say for every chapter I will be extremely impressed, haha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Distant Traveler

Hyrule Castle:

Zaria – Welcome back Lya! Thank you for coming so quickly. Would you like something to drink?

Lya – You have got to be kidding me. The messenger said that this was an urgent matter regarding the Tempests. Did you forget, or did the old royalty training cronies from upstairs get to you?

Zaria – (laughing shortly) Oh Lya, you're never one for small talk are you?

Lya – Not when the fate of the planet is at stake.

Zaria – Oh, fine. I think that the Tempests are planning a move to get you back into their clutches.

Lya – And what makes you think that?

Zaria – Aryll's lovely friend Dasar came here and told me. Actually, she didn't tell me, but the guard who caught her. She's in the dungeon being interrogated as we speak.

Lya – I'd like to meet her.

Zaria – Not possible. She's a dangerous and conniving little beggar.

Lya – I'm not leaving until I see her.

Zaria – Then I'll just have to make you leave.

As Zaria motions for the guard, Lya spins and thrusts her hand out, palm forward, and a bolt of lightning blasts the guard backwards.

Lya – (turning back to Zaria, who sees Lya's eyes have turned black with blue sparks in them) I've learned a few things over the past few months. (cocking her head) Now, do you want to tell me where you're keeping Dasar?

Zaria – In the last cell in the back section. But don't expect anything from her. She'll have been-

Lya – If you've done anything serious to her, you'll regret it. But let's hope it doesn't come to that.

Zaria – yeah.

In the Castle dungeon a little while later:

A wall explodes as Lya and Dasar make their way out.

Lya – For all of the castle's elegance, you'd never guess that the dungeon is this grotesque. So where are you from anyway? Not from Hyrule I'm sure.

Dasar – Well, I'm from the Lylat System. It's a long way from here.

Lya – Huh, never heard of it. Wait a sec, I have heard of it!

Dasar – Really? No one else has ever known about it.

Lya – I have a friend, and, well, she . . . it's hard to explain.

Dasar – She's from your home planet, Earth, right?

Lya – Yeah. By the way, how do you know about the Tempests' plans? I thought they'd cut you out of the loop.

Dasar – I got access to all Tempest information about a week ago. I managed to work my way back into the Fortress. That's when I found out about their plan to capture you and force you to do their bidding.

Lya – Didn't they already do that?

Dasar – Not quite. They thought that you would come over to their side and be all for their cause. They never expected you to turn renegade on them.

Lya – Well, it's my life and I'll do it my way.

Dasar – They'll never let you do that. They're determined that you'll fulfill their prophesy and lead them to domination of the planets.

Lya – Why do they want this so much?

Dasar – That's a long story. I don't think this is the time or the place for me to tell it to you.

Lya – Well you'll have plenty of time to tell me when we get back to the house.

Dasar – Won't the queen come after us?

Lya – No. She doesn't know exactly where the house is. So she can't do much about us.

Dasar – Well that's a relief.

Lya – Yeah, I guess so. (sigh) I hope Link's feeling better.

Dasar – He is unwell?

Lya – I don't know. He's just seemed depressed, and he's been a little sick lately. I feel bad, because when I told him I was leaving for a little while, he just got worse. The last time I saw him, he was miserable.

Dasar – Hmmm, I'm not sure what to tell you. Maybe I can help, somehow.

Lya – We'll see.


	5. Old Friend

Here is where the cross overs start. Right now it's Kingdom Hearts, later there will be some other characters making appearances.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Old Friend

In the cliffs above Farore's Oasis:

Aryll – That was some climb (stopping to catch her breath) I think I'll stay here for a while. You go on ahead.

Lya – Are you sure?

Aryll – Yeah. I'm exhausted. Besides, you don't need me to come with you to investigate that flash.

Lya – Well . . . . I guess not. Be back in a bit.

Aryll – Take your time.

Lya walks off towards the spot on the top of the cliffs that is glowing faintly. As she reaches the very top of the cliffs, she looks toward the spot and sees a portal. As she watches, a boy comes through. His brown spiked hair, dark clothes, and key shaped blade stand out vividly in the dull landscape.

Lya – Sora!

Sora – (looking up) Hey, Lya! Good to see you again.

Lya – It's good to see you, too! What's up?

Sora – I followed someone here.

Lya – Who?

Sora – Weeeeell, they don't really have a name. It was a Nobody.

Lya – A . . . nobody?

Sora – Yeah, well, it's kinda like a Heartless, but worse. This one in particular is pretty bad.

Lya – Wow, well, if you need any help . . . we're here.

Sora – 'kay, thanks. Wait, "we"?

Lya – Well, yeah. I mean, seriously, do you think I'd be here alone?

Sora – I guess not. Does that mean you have somewhere around here where I could stay for a while?

Lya – Sure. Link's house is at the bottom of the cliffs. (they start walking back towards the edge of the cliffs) I hope you're a good climber.

Sora – Well, I am when I have to be.

Aryll – (As Lya and Sora walk into view) Sora! It's a surprise to see you here. (glancing at Lya) We weren't expecting you.

Sora – It was kind of short notice. I didn't realize that the portal was coming through to Hyrule when I stepped through.

Aryll – (cocking her head and sounding skeptical) Oh really?

Sora – (totally oblivious of Aryll's hostility) Yeah, I was following someone – or rather _something _– when I came through the portal, but it must have scurried off right before I came through.

Aryll – Of course it did.

Lya – Well, I know it's short notice, but Sora needs a place to stay until he can track down this thing. Link won't mind.

Aryll – You won't be thinking that when he's sitting outside the door to your room 24/7.

Lya – well, Aryll, I really don't think that he'll mind as much as you think.

Aryll – That's what you think.


	6. Trouble's Brewing

Chapter 6

Trouble's Brewing

In Farore's Oasis:

Link – squawk! Screech screech screech! SQUAWK!

Lya – LINK! That's so rude! Apologize!

Link – (shakes his head stubbornly and flies out of the room)

Lya – (sighs and crosses her arms) I'm sorry, Sora. He's been in an awfully bad mood lately.

Sora – That's okay. I can always stay at one of the inns in town.

Lya – No, you don't have to do that. Link gave me this house, and I get to say who stays here.

Sora – He gave you the house?

Lya – Yeah. Last time we were here together he told me that if I ever needed somewhere to stay, I could come here. Then he told me that I could bring anyone with me. So I guess he didn't actually give it to me, but you get the idea.

Sora – Yeah, but he definitely doesn't want me here.

Lya – Well you just let me worry about him. You can have the room up the stairs to the left. Sorry, but it doesn't have a window.

Sora – That's fine, I mean, it's not like I'm staying here forever.

Lya – Alright. I guess I'd better go talk to Link.

Lya – (walking out on the balcony from her room and going over towards Link's balcony) Link! Come out here, please! I want to talk to you! (Looking through the doors at Link sitting stubbornly on his bed) Oh, come on! I know you're there! I can see you! Link, please, I just want to talk to you!

Link – (stands up, turns around so that he's facing the wall, and sits back down again)

Lya – Oh, so that's how it's going to be, huh? Okay, well, two can play that game.

At Dinner –

Everyone is spread out along the huge dining room table; there are at least five seats in between each person.

Link – (sitting at the head of the table) cluck cluck cluck.

Aryll – Are you talking to me?

Link – (glares at her annoyed and nods his head)

Aryll – Well I'm sorry, Big Brother, but I can't understand a word – I mean, a _cluck_ – you're saying! (bursts out laughing)

Link – (glares at her menacingly) cluck, cluck, squawk, screech screech?

Aryll – Well don't get mad at me! I can't help the fact that I don't understand Cucco! Uh, you could show a little bit more appreciation for the person who's bringing you food tonight.

Link – (mournfully) cluck…

Aryll – I _could_ apologize to her for you, if you want.

Link – (looking up hopefully) cluck.

Aryll – Oh alright. (walking down the table to where Lya is sitting) Lya?

Lya – Mmm?

Aryll – Look, Link's sorry for whatever it is that he did. Isn't it better to just forgive and forget?

Lya – Aryll, I appreciate your efforts, but I'm not ready to forgive him just yet. I'll talk to him later tonight. Just not right now. (gesturing at the maps and charts in front of her) I'm on the verge of a major breakthrough.

Aryll – What are you about to breakthrough this time? Hopefully it's not the ceiling again.

Lya – Hey! That wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that those two chemicals became an acid volcano that can burn through anything when they're mixed together?

Midna – (shouting down the table) You were supposed to know because we told you about fifty times!

Lya – Well, I'm sorry! But look on the bright side – at least the Laboratory has a skylight now.

Aryll – Hmph. Just make up with Link, will you? He's absolutely miserable, and I have no idea what he's saying.

Lya – Later tonight, I said! I'll forgive him later tonight!

Aryll – (backing away quickly at the sight of Lya's flashing eyes) Okay okay! I'm sorry!

Lya – (lowering her gaze back to the papers) Just go so I can finish this.

Aryll – What are you working on, anyway?

Lya – (gazing straight into Aryll's eyes) Promise not to tell Link?

Aryll – Yeah, sure. It's about turning him back, isn't it?

Lya – Yes, but I don't want to raise his hopes. I need to run a few things by Dasar, just to make sure, ya know? So I'm not telling him until I'm sure.

Aryll – Okay. I won't say anything.

Lya – (sighing) Good. Now go away so I can finish!

Link – (as Aryll walks back over) cluck cluck cluck?

Aryll – She said she'll talk to you later tonight. And I'm not allowed to tell you what she's doing, so don't even ask. I mean, it's not like she's working on a way to turn you back or anything.

Link – (sitting up really straight and looking surprised) Cluck?

Aryll – (oblivious of the fact that she just gave it away) Like I said, I can't tell you what we were talking about.


	7. A Change of Form

Avril555: They know Sora from my other story, _Shades of Gray_, over in the Kingdom Hearts section :) You don't have to worry about reading it to understand what happens here, though.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

A Change of Form

In Lya's Room –

Link flies off of his balcony, lands on the railing of Lya's balcony, and is startled to see Lya and Dasar arguing about something.

Dasar – I'm telling you, it will not work! Everything about this plan is wrong, even the –

Lya – Look! It's been almost four months since I turned Link into a Cucco! I can't stand to see him like this anymore! He's absolutely miserable!

Dasar – Yes, I understand that, but he could have been turned into something much worse than a Cucco. You could have made him a Moblin, or a –

Lya – If he was a Moblin at least he would have been able to talk! Sweet Keese, don't you get it! This is all myfault! If I had used "The Raven" as what I recited –

Dasar – Don't think like that! It's done and over with now. Just because you think that you've unlocked the mysteries of shape shifting a person doesn't mean that you will be successful! You could accidently turn him into a –

Lya – I don't care what I could turn him into! I'm willing to try!

Dasar – you stubborn stubborn girl! Don't' you understand what I'm trying to tell you?

Lya – Yes! And I'm willing to take that risk! I think I can do it!

Dasar – You may think that you can do it, but that isn't going to change the fact that –

Link – (flies into the room and stares Lya in the eyes) Cluck.

Dasar – What did he say?

Lya – He said "Do it."

Dasar – Well, I guess there's no stopping you now.

Lya – You got that right. Okay, Link, come sit here on the table. Now, (taking a deep breath) this may take a while.

Half an Hour Later –

Lya – And now the last thing … the only words that I could find … to change you back …

Dasar – JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Lya – Oh fine! Tingle-tingle-kooloo-limpa!

Link – Are you serious?

Lya – Uh, yeah. And it worked.

Link – Um, no it didn't. I feel the same.

Lya – Yeah, about that … um, you may want to look in the mirror. (points to the mirror hanging on the wall)

Link – What are you talking abo– (looking in the mirror) Oh Great Tektites...

Dasar – (giggling) I think I had better go now.

Dasar backs out of the room quickly. Link turns back to Lya, who is trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

Lya – Well, at least they're not stuck to you now.

Link – (gesturing down at the layers of feathers covering him) Yeah, but it's going to take forever to get all of these off.

Lya – Then go and get started. Come back after you've been de-feathered. (giggles, then starts laughing uncontrollably)

Link – I'm glad you're enjoying this. (turns and stalks out of the room)


	8. BIG BROTHER! YOU'RE NOT A CUCCO ANYMORE!

Chapter 8

BIG BROTHER! YOU'RE NOT A CUCCO ANYMORE!

In the Library –

One whole wall is nothing but windows, and dozens of bookshelves line the other walls and make rows throughout the room. Chairs and couches are scattered around the room. Link is in the Study, and Lya is sprawled out on one of the couches in the Library.

Link walks out of the Study with a very old looking book in his hands.

Lya – (glancing up and giggling) Hey, you've lost your feathers!

Link – (turning and grinning) Don't tell me that you liked me better with them.

Lya – Hmm, I don't know… you did look kinda cute.

Link – I think I would prefer to have clothes instead of feathers, thank-you very much.

Aryll – (walking into the Library and seeing Link) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! BIG BROTHER! YOU'RE NOT A CUCCO ANYMORE!

Link – Oh great. Here we go.

Aryll – (screaming as loud as she can) EVERBODY COME HERE! LINK'S A HUMAN AGAIN!

Zelda, Midna, and Sora race down the stairs. Dasar comes in after them, but not quickly. They start talking and shouting so fast that no one can understand them.

And so, the rest of the day was spent with everyone shouting at everyone else, and they had a big party to celebrate the fact that Link was no longer a Cucco. They invited everyone that they _trusted_. But they forgot one person.


	9. Party Crasher

Chapter 9

Party Crasher

There are about 50 people gathered in the first floor of the ballroom celebrating Link's transformation. Everybody's having a great time.

Link's Grandmother – Lya, isn't it wonderful? I knew my elixir would work! It just took a little while!

Lya – (chuckling) Yeah, it worked alright.

Grandmother – Where is Link? I brought him some more of it, just in case he changes back. He needs to drink it immediately, so that it works!

Lya – (giggling) I'm not sure where he is. Hey Aryll, where's Link?

Aryll – I don't know. I haven't seen him all night. I was just going to look for him.

Lya – I haven't seen him at all, either.

Aryll – Maybe we should make an announcement over the speakers, and then we can find him.

Lya – good idea. (walking up on the stage where a band is playing; they stop playing as she goes to the microphone) Hello everyone, first of all we wanted to thank you all for coming. Now, we were wondering if any of you have seen Link lately. (Zelda's eyes get huge)

People – "I haven't seen him at all" … "he hasn't been here"… "he never said hi to me"

Zelda – (eyes still huge) Umm, Lya, I need to tell you something.

Lya – not now Zelda.

Zelda – but I know where Link is.

Lya – Well where is he?

Zelda – In his room.

Lya - ?

Zelda – I forgot to tell him about the party.

Everyone – YOU FORGOT!

Zelda – Uh, he he, yeah.

Lya – ZELDA! (turns and runs upstairs to Link's room)

15 minutes later:

Midna – Okay, who wants to go and get them?

Aryll and Zelda – Not me!

Midna – Well I'm certainly not –

The doors to the Ballroom blast open and Twilit monsters stream in. Zant strides in behind them.

Zant – You're having a party and you didn't invite me, Midna?

Midna – No one in their right mind would invite you to a party.

Zant – Oh, that hurts. But it doesn't matter. I'm inviting you to my party.

Midna – Sorry, we're busy right now. Maybe next time.

Zant – You have no choice! (uses his magic to capture Zelda, Midna, Aryll, Dasar, and Sora) And as for the rest of you, spread the word! Zant is the new DARK LORD! (maniacal laughter)


	10. A Dark Secret Revealed

I can't remember if the story about Ganondorf was originally my idea or my cousin's, but he did contribute to it in some way. Yay for plot twists!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

A Dark Secret Revealed

Link and Lya run down the stairs into the Ballroom, which is in chaos. Everyone is trying to get out the doors at once. People are screaming and running into things. Link and Lya stand on the stairs until everyone has left. Link's grandmother walks in calmly from another room.

Link – What happened here, Grandmother?

Grandmother – Oh Link, it was terrible! That monster, Zant, came here and took your sister, and your friends. Then he told everyone that he was the new Dark Lord.

Link – I thought that was Ganondorf.

Grandmother – Yes it is, or rather, it was. (hanging her head) Link, there's something you should know about your father's side of the family.

Link – Um, I thought you said I didn't need to know anything about my father's side of the family, ever.

Grandmother – Well, now that you're older, you need to know.

Lya – Well, it can't be serious if you've been waiting all of these years to tell him. I mean, seriously, it's not like it's going to change his view of life.

Grandmother – Actually, it most likely will. You should probably sit down for this, Link.

Lya – Let's go into the front lounge, then.

Grandmother – (sitting on the couch) Now Link, this is a long story, and it starts long before you were born ….. (half an hour later) So, after your father's first wife was killed, he married your mother, and they had you and Aryll.

Link – Okay. This explains a lot, but I still don't see what's so "life changing".

Grandmother – I'm not finished yet, Link. You see, your father had a child with his first wife.

Lya – So Link and Aryll have a half-brother or –sister floating around somewhere. So what?

Grandmother – (scowling at Lya) Their half-brother is not "floating around somewhere" Lya. He is currently non-existent.

Link & Lya – Huh?

Grandmother – He's dead.

Lya – Then why do we need to know about him?

Grandmother – Because, Link, you killed him. A few days before you were changed into a Cucco.

Link – That's ridiculous! The only person I killed for weeks before I was turned into a Cucco was … was … oh great tektites. Please Grandma; please tell me it's not true!

Grandmother – I'm sorry Link, but it is true. Although I doubt that Ganondorf was aware of your relation –

Lya – Hold the phone! GANONDORF? GANONDORF WAS LINK'S HALF-BROTHER? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? HE WAS SO MUCH OLDER THAN US!

Grandmother – Out of the two of you, I had thought your reaction would have been the opposite of what they are. Now, if you had been listening to me you stupid girl –

Link – (jumping up) Don't you dare call her a stupid girl!

Grandmother – Link … Lya, I'm sorry, it's just been a very stressful day. Now sit down and let me explain it to you. (Link sits next to Lya and holds her hand tightly in his) Link, your father was married to his first wife when he was eighteen. He and his wife had Ganondorf ten months after their marriage. Then, twenty-seven years after that, his first wife, Ganondorf's mother, died. He married your mother, my daughter, the year after that, and they had you a little over a year later. So Ganondorf was thirty years older than you. Now, there's more.

Link – I don't think I can handle much more of this.

Grandmother – But you must know! It is imperative that you learn this now, before Dakaraso decides to make a claim for his rightful position as the heir of the Dark Lord!

Link and Lya – Dakaraso?

Grandmother – Yes! Now if you would let me continue, I'll explain.

Lya – Make it short, please! I think I'll lose my sanity if I hear much more of this.

Grandmother – Oh very well. Ganondorf married Nabooru. They had a son.

Lya – But I thought –

Grandmother – There can only be one Gerudo male born every hundred years? Yes, that is what was believed, but something is happening. Something much bigger than Hyrule. I'm not sure what it is, but I feel that it involves many more places other than Hyrule. I had always been able to sense Dakaraso, but lately, I haven't felt him anywhere. It's like he's no longer on this planet.

Lya – He must have found a portal to another world.

Grandmother – Yes. When your young friend, Sora, came through the portal from his world, I felt Dakaraso for a short time.

Lya – You think he's in Sora's system of planets?

Grandmother – Yes, I believe so.

Lya – Whoa, this is some major stuff. (sees Link's expression) Link, are you all right?

Link – I just can't believe that I'm related to Ganondorf, and I have a nephew.

Grandmother – That's not all.

Lya – How can there possibly be more?

Grandmother – Dakaraso is rightfully the Dark Lord, so he may return and attempt to get his title back. This could result in a catastrophic event that could end life on Hyrule as we know it.

Lya – Could you get any more pessimistic?

Grandmother – Yes, actually, I can. I think the Tempests may be involved in this somehow, as well.


	11. Gypsy Lace

Okay, this chapter really isn't relevant to the story. I wanted to give Lya her own horse, and I had just finished a book in the Phantom Stallion series called Gypsy Lace, so that's where I got the idea for her horse.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Gypsy Lace

Link and Lya are riding double on Epona towards Ganondorf's (now Zant's) fortress.

Link – We really need to get you your own horse.

Lya – Hey! I'm all for the idea. But in case you haven't noticed, we haven't exactly had time to go horse hunting.

Link – Hmm.

Lya – (suspiciously) What?

Link – I was just thinking, there's a type of mountain pony that the old armies would use for their battle horses –

Lya – I am not going to have a little pony! I want a horse –

Link – Alright alright! Relax, I'm just telling you some options you have.

They're riding by a small fenced-in field; a wild looking mare is galloping around while a man chases her and a small group of people stand watching.

Lya – (sitting up straighter) Wow! Look at her!

Link – (stopping Epona) I think she may be a little bit too wild for you…

Lya – No, I don't think so. (jumping off of Epona and running up to the man who just walked out of the field panting) What are you going to do with her?

Man – Not sure. She's ah, too wild to be good for anything.

Lya – Can I have her?

Man – Yah, if you can catch her.

Lya – Thank you! (walks slowly towards the mare)

Link – (riding up next to the man) What's her name?

Man – Who? The girl or the horse?

Link – The horse! I came with the girl!

Man – Oh, well, ya see, s'e doen'a really have a name. She's, ah, not ours.

Link – But you just told her she could have her!

Man – Yeah. It doesn'a bother me eef she gets arrested for stealin' de horse meant for de Princess Zelda.

Link – (grumbling) It just had to be Zelda's… LYA! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER - (looks startled as Lya rides up to the fence on the mare who is now completely calm)

Lya – Isn't she just adorable?

Link – (looking over the mare and see how calm she is; sighing) Alright, you can keep her.

Lya – Of course I can keep her! Who asked you anyway?

Link – (turns Epona around and rides away muttering stuff in Hylian)

Lya – (looking down at the mare) Now, what should we call you? (cocks her head as if she's listening to something) Gypsy Lace? Hmm, okay then Lace, onward! (they gallop to catch up with Link and Epona)

* * *

><p>There will be a little bit of drama involving this horse later, caused by ... you guessed it: Zelda.<p> 


	12. The Super Cucco Is With You Always

Chapter 12

The Super Cucco Is With You Always

Link and Lya have left the horses at the bottom of the stairs to a large castle-like structure. They are running up the stairs to the door when:

Voice – Wait!

Link – (turning to look at the speaker while drawing his sword) Who's there?

A boy of about 19 years steps out from the bushes. He has curly red-ish hair, and dark tan skin; he's about Link's height, maybe a smidget taller

Boy – Are you here to fight Zant?

Lya – Why do you ask?

Boy – Because that's what I'm here to do. I figured maybe we could assist each other.

Lya – What's your name?

Boy – Dak – er, I'm, um … Dako.

Link – (stiffens slightly; mumbling to Lya) "Dako"? I doubt it. More like Dakara-

Lya – (stepping sharply on Link's toe as "Dako" walks up) Where are you from, Dako?

Dako – Castle Town. (seeing Link and Lya cast each other doubtful looks) I haven't been home in a while, and I'm not actually in Castle Town, it's just the closet place I think you'd know.

Lya – Riiiiiiiiiiiiight.

Link – Sorry kid, but we have our own agenda to keep up with.

Lya – Although, we could use an extra pair of hands. (Link gives her an exasperated look) Do you think you handle taking orders from us?

Dako – I think I can manage.

Link – Fine. Come on.

They've been wandering around the castle for a while, when they hear hysterical, maniacal laughter.

Lya – 50 Rupees says it's Zant.

Link – I'll take that bet.

They sneak up to the door of the room and peek around the corner.

Lya – (listening to Link's soft groan with pleasure) So when can I expect that money?

Link – Shut up.

Dako – He's got prisoners …

Lya – Yeah, they're why we're here.

Dako – So, you're not here to destroy Zant?

Link – We're here to do that too, but our first priority is saving our friends.

Dako – I see.

Zant - … So now you have no choice but to bow to me! Or you will be annihilated in then most gruesome and painful way possible!

Midna – I refuse to bow to you, you usurper, tyrant, ROGUE TRAITOR! YOU –

Lya – (leaping onto the platform behind Zant) Hello Zanty!

Zant – (swerving out of the way of a lightning bolt Lya shot at him) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I have you! You shall not escape! You don't even have that stupid Cucco with you!

Link – (turning away from Dako [whose eyes got huge the moment Lya used her Tempest powers]) I'm right here Zant!

Zant – Aaaah! Link! You're alive!

Link – (with one hand on his hip, the other holding his sword) Gee, thanks for noticing.

Zant – You're not the Cucco!

Link – Not anymore. But I was.

Zant – Prove it!

Link - ?

Zant – Crow! Crow I say!

Link – ? Whatever.

Zant – if you don't crow, (lifts Aryll up and starts choking her with his magic) I'll kill her!

Link – (panicked) Alright! (clears his throat) COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!

The castle shakes as the call of the Super Cucco fades away. Then suddenly a flock of hundreds of Cuccos fly in and attack Zant, who releases his grip on Aryll, and disappears in the flock screaming. When they all fly away, nothing is left to prove that he was even there.

Zelda – Great Tektites! What, how? How did you - ?

Link – (looking completely shocked) Um, I don't know.

Lya – Let's worry about this later. (runs up to a control panel and pulls a switch; the prison cell door opens and everyone runs out) C'mon, let's go home. Thanks for your help, Dako. (she strides out of the room with the others on her heels; Sora lingers for a second, then leaves; Link is about to go out the door)

Dako – Wait a moment, won't you?

Link – (looks at Dako through narrowed eyes) What do you want?

Dako – I wanted to tell you a little story. I think you'll find it quite interesting.

Link – (leaning against the wall) Go on then.

Dako – (challenging tone) It's about my father.

Link – (glares) Are you going to tell me a story, or your family history?

Dako – Oh, I think you'll find this bit of history quite interesting. It does concern you, after all.

Link – (warily) Get on with it. I have stuff to do.

Dako – (nastily) Yeah, like hang out with your girlfriend?

Link – No, like save the world. So I'd appreciate it if you'd hurry up.

Dako – (sneers) As you wish.


	13. A Lesson in History

Avril555: Yes, _The Rise of a Hero_ is the rewrite of both _The Death of a Hero_ and this story (I decided to combine the two and change some things). I like the idea that you have for your story, it sounds interesting! If I can help with it in any way please let me know :)

This next chapter is more of a monologue (with some comments from Link throughout)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

A Lesson in History

Dako - Once upon a time, (Link groans) in a land not so far away, a man fell in love with a woman, a Gerudo woman, to be exact. They had a perfect life together; they even had a perfect child. A son. The first male child to be born into the woman's race in 100 years. (Link – I KNOW all of this! Can you puh-lease get on with it?) This boy was destined to rule the planet, to bring it out of its ruined state. (Neither of them notices Lya crouched just inside the door watching and listening)

He grew up a powerful and respected man; he was even worked his way into the king's court. But when he was 27 years old, his mother tried to kill him. She said he was evil for his ideas of dominating the planet, and that she would not let him succeed. But he thwarted her attempts, and made her death look like a simple accident. His father mourned her for a week; then he set off to find a new bride for himself. He married a simple village girl. A commoner, while he himself was a prince in his own right. He hid his lineage from his new wife, and they had two children; a boy and a girl. The son of his first wife was furious. He tried to destroy the peasant girl and her children. But all he succeeded in doing was killing his father.

As the father lay dying at his son's feet, he told him that his half-brother was destined to destroy him and everything he stood for. The first son could not have this. So he set out to kill both of his half-siblings, for he wanted to take no chances, and wanted to kill the sister, too. But their mother, that devious little common urchin, she hid the sister with her own mother, and took the boy to hide him in the forest. But the first son followed her, and caught her on a stormy night.

He gave her a fatal blow, but she managed to get away with the boy, and give him to a creature that protected him until he was old enough to know the truth. Then she died from the wound given to her by the first child of her husband. (Link – Ohmigosh, could you have taken any longer to tell this story?) The first son figured that he was free from his pesky half-siblings and never gave another thought about them, until one day when he was at Hyrule Castle.

He was kneeling before the king, thinking about how the throne should rightfully be his, instead of King Daltus's and the pesky brat, Zelda's. He caught a flash of movement at the window. When he turned his head, he saw a ghost. The little brother that he thought that he had rid himself of. He smirked at the boy, because he could see the ignorance in the boy's face. It was a crossroads for them both. The man could have left off his plan of dominating the planet, but he didn't. The boy could have chosen not to get involved, but he did. So, the man rose to power over seven years, while the boy had disappeared. Then the boy reappeared, and he destroyed the man, just as their father had said.

A year or so later, the man was revived, but the boy was waiting for him. He destroyed him once again. This cycle continued on for over a decade. But something the boy – now a man – did not know was that his worst enemy had a child with another Gerudo. A son, called Dakaraso.


	14. A Bit of Free Rein

Chapter 14

A Bit of Free Rein

Link gazed at the boy in obvious annoyance.

Link – So … you're trying to tell me that you're my half-nephew, and that you want me dead because I killed your father?

Dako – What makes you think it's me?

Link – I'm not stupid you know.

Dako – It was the girl. She figured it out.

Link – No, Dakaraso, Lya was the one who made sure you came with us. If I had had my way, I would have left you to find your own.

Dakaraso – So you would have left me to die?

Link – No. You look like someone who can take care of yourself. I figured that you would have done whatever it was that you were really up to and got out without a problem.

Dakaraso – (nastily) And how do you know what I was really up to?

Link – I never said I did. But I figure it has something to do with getting rid of Zant and claiming this castle for yourself.

Dakaraso – Of course! This all belongs to me rightfully! I was the one who had them bring my father back, because I thought he would have been proud of me! I thought that he would have helped me, and we could have ruled together. But he didn't want any of it! He went and revived his little servant (makes a disgusted gesture at where Zant had stood before) and got tangled up with Vaati and you and that Tempest girl.

Link – (standing up off of the wall he's been leaning on) Tempest girl?

Dakaraso – Don't play stupid with me. We both know your little girlfriend has a lot of Tempest power. I saw her use her powers to fire a lightning bolt at Zant. She's still not quite used to them, is she?

Link – (glimpses the shadows shifting slightly as Lya changes positions in her hiding place) She could spend a little more time sharpening them, yes. But she does have a pretty good handle on them.

Dakaraso – (laughing) I doubt that. She's so awkward here! You can tell she isn't from Hyrule. She sticks out more than that a Zora in a group of Gorons! (Lya flinches; Dakaraso regards Link through savage eyes) Well _Uncle_, what are you going to do about me now?

Link – (sighs) Well, there's not much I can do about you right now.

Dakaraso – What do you mean?

Link – I have a lot on my mind right now. I have to sort out some things at home, and a lot of things with Lya. Then I have to help her patch things up with the queen. And when I'm done all of that, I have to figure out what's going on with the Tempests, and if they're going to try and take Lya back. So as you can see, it could be a while before I get back to you. As much as I hate saying this, I'm going to give you a bit of free rein for the moment.

Dakaraso – (narrowing his eyes and asking suspiciously) Wait, you're letting me go?

Link – You seem to handle things pretty well, and you don't seem to be causing any imminent danger to anyone, so just so long as you don't do anything drastic any time soon, yeah, I'll let you go. But just remember that if you start doing anything serious, I will come after you. (stops leaning on the wall and walks over to where Lya is hiding, grabs her arm and hauls her out the door –despite her protests– without looking back)


	15. Sora Makes Peace

Chapter 15

Sora Makes Peace

Lya – IDIOT! (pacing in circles around the room in front of Link after they go back to Farore's Oasis from Ganondorf's castle) STUPID! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?

Link – (leaning against the wall in a corner) What's so bad about it? Maybe if we show him a little respect, he'll back down off the whole take over the world thing.

Lya - THIS IS GANONDORF'S SON WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE! YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT ANYONE RELATED TO GANONDORF IS PURE EVIL! (Link looks like he's been shot) Oh, no, Link, I didn't mean it like tha-

Link runs out of the room. A few moments later Sora walks in.

Sora – Hey Lya. What's with Link?

Lya – That's a long story. If you want to hear it, you need to have him tell it to you.

Sora – Alright.

Link is in his room, sprawled face down on his bed. Sora is standing in the doorway trying to decide if he should come later.

Link – (muffled because he has his face in his pillow) You might as well come in. You've been standing there for three minutes. (sits up and looks at Sora, who has sat down uncertainly on a chair in front of a table in the middle of the room) She sent you up here, didn't she?

Sora – No… she said if I wanted to know what's going on, I had to ask you.

Link – (snorting) Of course. She's "too busy" to tell you the story.

Sora – No, that's not what she said. She just said it's a long story, and then she said that I needed to have you tell it to me.

Link – Fine. (Link tells Sora the story that his grandmother had told him earlier, with details from Dakaraso's version) So that's the story of why everything's gone south.

Sora – wow. I never would have expected that.

Link – Yeah, well, none of us did.

Sora – Link, what Lya said, you know she wasn't talking about you, or your sister for that matter.

Link – Yeah, I know.

Sora – Then why don't you go and talk to her?

Link – (sighs) I'm just not sure what to say to her anymore.

Sora – (looks Link dead in the eye) I'm sure you can think of something.

Link – (groans) The only thing I can think of is this song that she really likes…

Sora – So sing it for her!

Link – (glares at Sora) That's easy for you to say.

Sora – Well?

Link – Fine.

That night:

Lya is sitting out on her balcony, looking up at the stars. She jumps as music starts coming from Link's room, and he starts singing.

Link – (singing Nickelback's "Gotta Be Somebody") …So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end? Is this the moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with? …

Lya – (after Link finishes singing the song; walks over to the edge of her balcony and swings over the edge onto Link's) You do know how to make a girl's heart soar, don't you?

Link – (hugging her close) Well, I had a bit of help with the idea (gestures at the table set with dinner and flowers)

Lya – (laughs) Sora noticed I wasn't at dinner. This was sweet of the two of you.

Link – (kisses her on the cheek) Well we've all had a long day, so we figured it'd be nice to relax for a little while.

A little while after they've sat down:

Link – (looking slightly uncomfortable) So… truce?

Lya – (looking up at him) Of course.

Link – (smiling) Good.

They stay up all night long talking. Sora walks away from the doorway with a smug look on his face.


	16. Horse Thief

To anyone who has been waiting for an update on this story, I am truly sorry, there really is no excuse for me go a year without updating this story. So, to make up for that, I'm going to put it all up right now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Horse Thief

The next morning:

Lya is out in the stables taking care of Gypsy Lace. She happens to duck down behind the stable door just as Zelda walks in.

Zelda – (walking right past Lace's stall) Now, where did I put that saddle…(walks into the tack room)

Lya – (standing back up and leaving Lace's stall) Be right back, Lace. (walks to the tack room; passes Zelda, who is on her way out) Zelda.

Zelda – Lya. (Lya walks into the tack room; Zelda is about to pass Lace's stall again, when Lace sticks her head over the door and snorts) Aaah! What are you doing here?

Lya – (walking out of the tack room) What do you mean what is she doing here?

Zelda – This is my horse!

Lya – (looking slightly confused) No, she's mine.

Zelda – (spinning to look at Lya through narrowed eyes) She can't be yours. She was a gift to me from my father. Where did you find her?

Lya – She was in a field that Link and I passed by one day. The people there said that I could take her.

Zelda – (gasp) You STOLE her! I can't believe I've been staying in the same house as a horse thief!

Lya – Great Tektites, Zelda, you know that that's not true.

Zelda – (freaking out) I'm going to call the palace guards! Then you'll find out what happens to horse thieves in Hyrule! You'll be in the dungeon so fast, you won't know what hit you!

Lya – C'mon Zelda, that's ridiculous. You can't be serious.

Zelda – You just wait and see! You'll never get away with this! (runs back to the house)

Lya – (turns to look at Lace) This is going to be a long day.

At the house:

Zelda is frantically explaining everything that just happened in the stable to Link and the others. Lya runs in and stands quietly behind the others while Zelda talks; after she finishes, Lya moves in front of the others.

Lya – You guys know that I never would have taken the horse if I had known she belonged to Zelda. But still, why was she even in that field, which was out in the middle of nowhere? Do you even ride her, Zelda?

Zelda – Of course I do! (sniff) At least, I did, before she went wild. We sent her to that field because no one could tame her.

Midna – Well, Lya has tamed her. So don't you think it would be fair if Lya kept her, since she's the only one who can ride her?

Zelda – No. Now that she's tamed again, I'll be taking her back.

Aryll – (disgusted) Zelda –

Lya – No, Aryll, let's respect the princess's wishes. (they turn to see that she has a mysterious light in her eyes) C'mon Zelda, let's see you ride her. If you can, then you can have her back. But if not, I get to keep her.

Zelda – Fine. Let's go.

A few hours later:

Zelda – (limping into the house, covered in mud and grass) You probably have her trained to throw off her rider if it's anyone but you!

Lya – does that mean you want to try again?

Zelda – (backing off a few steps) No.

Lya – Okay then. Are you going to drop this whole horse thief thing?

Zelda – (hesitatingly) I suppose.

Lya – Good. (walks upstairs to her room)

Zelda – (after Lya is out of earshot; disgustedly) Horse thief gypsy girl. (turns and goes into another room)


	17. Across the Galaxy

Chapter 17

Across the Galaxy

Gallina sat in her room aboard the Great Fox, the ship of the Star Fox team. She was looking at a picture on the table by her bed. It was a picture of her and Lya, six years ago. Gallina stood up and walked to the bridge of the ship, where Fox McCloud, the team's leader, and the rest of the team were.

Falco – It's about time!

Fox – We found a planet that we thought you might want to see.

Crystal – It's a lot like that place you told us about. Hyrule, wasn't it?

Gallina – Yeah, the Legend of Zelda planet. But I didn't think that it was real … I can only imagine what Lya would say if she found out.

Later that day: Gallina and Falco are alone in one of the rooms of the Great Fox.

Gallina – We must've traveled out of the Lylat system to have found Hyrule.

Falco – I told Fox that it might help us. You did say that your friend knew some stuff about those things we keep running into.

Gallina – The Stalfos? She does know some things about them, but why do you think we'll find her here?

Falco – We were going back to Earth, but then we found this place, so we decided to check it out, just in case.

Gallina – Oh, right.


	18. The Great Fox Is Spotted

Chapter 18

The Great Fox is Spotted

Lya is sitting in the observatory, looking through a huge telescope. She is so absorbed in what she's doing, she doesn't notice Dasar come in and stand behind her.

Dasar – What are you looking at?

Lya – (glancing over her shoulder at Dasar) A spaceship.

Dasar – (perking up slightly) what kind?

Lya – (turning back to the telescope) Not sure. It's been a long time since I've seen something like this.

Dasar – Can you see the name of the ship?

Lya – Not really. (adjusts something on the telescope) Wait a sec, I can see it. The Great Fox.

Dasar – (gasps) That's a ship from –

Lya – The Lylat System. (turns from the telescope) What would they be doing here?

Dasar – Maybe they're here for me, to take me home.

Lya – How long have you been here for?

Dasar – Oh, years and years.

Lya – (looking skeptical) And you think that now, after all these years, they've decided to come and get you. You don't think it's a little strange that they waited until the galaxy, and possibly the entire universe is in danger, to come to the place where said danger originated. You don't think that it's possible they're here to stop Dakaraso from taking over everything?

Dasar – But, (despairingly) I thought …

Lya – (giving Dasar a sympathetic look) Just because their main purpose here isn't to take you home, doesn't mean they can't make it one of their goals.

Dasar – (looking up at Lya hopefully) Maybe I should go and see where they land.

Lya – Yeah, that way you can bring them back here and we can see if they're here to help.

Dasar – Okay.


	19. It's Been a Long Time

Chapter 19

It's Been a Long Time

Gallina stood at the base of a cliff, looking around at the landscape. She wasn't very happy with what she saw.

Gallina – (annoyed) I thought there was supposed to be a town here.

Falco – (turning to glare at Slippy) Slippy landed us in the wrong place.

Gallina – Figures. Okay, which way is the town?

* * *

><p>Dasar runs to the top of a hill near the cliffs and stands looking down at the ship that has landed there. She sees the crew of the ship head off in the direction of town.<p>

Dasar – (running to catch up with them) WAIT! STOP! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! (they all turn and watch her run up to them) You're going the wrong way!

Crystal – What do you mean? The town is this way.

Dasar – Yes, but, you're supposed to come with me. Lya wants to speak with you before you do anything.

Gallina – Lya?! You mean she's _here_?

Dasar – Of course! Where else would she be?

* * *

><p>In the Library:<p>

Lya looks like she just threw herself in one of the chairs and is reading from a very large book.

Dasar – (coming in excitedly) Lya! I brought them back! They're here! (looking down at Lya, who hasn't even acknowledged that she is listening) Are you even paying the slightest bit of attention to me?!

Lya – (still reading) No, not really.

Gallina – You haven't changed at all I see.

Lya – (snapping the book shut and turning around to look at Gallina; a huge grin spreads across her face) What are you doing here?!

Gallina – What? I'm not allowed to check up on an old friend?

Lya – No one from earth knows I'm here, so I can only imagine where you must've been in the past few years. (stands up and hugs Gallina) It's been a long time. What _have_ you been doing, to show up here? And on the Great Fox, too.

Gallina – That's a long story. But it can't be any longer than your story about how _you_ got _here_.

Lya – I guess it's going to be another sleepless night. Come on.


	20. Everybody Blames Link

Chapter 20

Everybody Blames Link

The next morning:

Link – (tramping down the stairs with something in his hand; looks very surprised as he sees the Star Fox team wandering around the front hall) What's going on here?

Lya – (sauntering through the doorway of one of the rooms with Gallina on her heels) Well, while you were sleeping off your big day of sitting in your room and doing nothing, Dasar and I saw their spaceship land, and we brought them back here to see what they wanted. It seems Dakaraso has temporarily turned his attentions elsewhere in the universe. (turns and give Link an angered look) Looks like he's going to use that bit of leash you gave him to choke you.

Link – (throwing his hands up innocently) How was I supposed to know he was attempting intergalactic domination?

Lya – Well, now you have to go after him.

Link – You mean WE have to go after him.

Lya – No. I mean YOU. By YOURSELF. Alone. With no help.

Link – Why?!

Lya – Because it's your fault that he's still out there. You could have stopped him easy. But noooooo. You let him go because you "have some things to sort out". (glares at him with her eyes flaring black with blue sparks in them)

Link – (holds his hands up in front of him) Whoa, okay, fine. I'll go by myself. Just chill out okay?

Lya – (eyes abruptly changing back to brown when she sees that Link has something in his hand) What's that?

Link – (looking at the thing in his hand then quickly putting it behind his back) nothing.

Lya – Let me see it.

Link – No. It's nothing. Forget you even saw it…it's not like it's for you or anything… (turns and runs up the stairs)

Gallina – Is he always like that?

Lya – (sighs and sounds frustrated) Not always, but lately that's how he is. I can't figure him out anymore.

* * *

><p>Link runs up the stairs, and as he turns the corner he runs into (literally) Zelda, making her drop the long pieces of cloth that she was carrying.<p>

Zelda – Link! I just cleaned all of these! Lya had promised to help me make a dress with them!

Link – Don't you think you have enough dresses?

Zelda – (looking irritated) This wasn't just any dress! It was going to be my gown for the ball next week!

Link – Another one?

Zelda – It's the annual Royal Ball. (voice rising in pitch and sounding more panicked) I **_have_** to have a new dress. I can't wear the new one I just got yesterday! It's too old for me to wear to the ball!

Link – (sounding a little scared) Oh.

Zelda – Aren't you going?

Link – Um, probably not.

Zelda – You should. You and Lya would look together in a ball gown and tuxedo. A green tuxedo for you of course! (grins coyly)

Link – Thanks, but I'm probably not going to go. (walks around her and hurries to his room)

Zelda watches him go, then turns to pick up the fabrics. While she's picking them up, she finds a small box, the thing that Link had been holding.

Zelda – (curiously) Now what's this? (starts to open it)

Link – (running up the hallway, stops next to her and snatches it before she can see inside, gives her a glare and runs back to his room)


	21. A Rather Interesting Proposal

Chapter 21

A Rather Interesting Proposal

It's late at night, and Lya and Link are in the Open Courtyard at the center of the house. There's a large fountain in the center of it. Lya is sitting on the edge of the fountain, and Link is standing in front of her. Aryll, Midna, Zelda, Malon, Dasar, and Gallina are standing on the balcony of Lya's Art Studio watching them.

Aryll – Are you sure that it was a ring?

Zelda – Well….no. I didn't actually get to see it. But what else could it have been?

Gallina – It could have been a bunch of different things, like earrings, or a bracelet, or just a regular ring.

Zelda – (turning to glare at all of them) well if you want to be skeptical, then you all can leave, and I'll be the only one who sees Link propose to her.

Midna – It's not that we don't believe you Zelda. It's just that Link hasn't said anything to anyone, and this is something that I think he would tell someone before he goes and asks her.

Dasar – Not only that, but Lya might not be entirely receptive to him at the moment. After this whole Dakaraso incident, she has been very angry with him for letting Dakaraso go when he had the chance to get rid of him easily.

Malon – She's been ignoring him for the past two days, so it's a little surprising that she's talking to him now. You know how she can hold a grudge.

Zelda – Yes, but now that they're back on hospitable terms, I don't think he's going to wait any longer.

Midna – well if he doesn't ask her in the next few minutes, _I'm_ not going to wait any longer. I'm going to bed.

Aryll – Yeah, me too.

Zelda – fine. Go to bed. Then I'll be the only one who knows what she says when he asks her to marry him.

Gallina – Well when you put it like that….

Midna – I guess we will stay.

Zelda – That's better.

* * *

><p>Lya – They're still there.<p>

Link – (groaning) when are they going to leave? It's almost like they know…..

Lya – Chill out would you? They'll leave eventually. It's funny though, I don't think they've ever stayed very long when they spy on us. Maybe they think something special is going to happen tonight. I'm starting to wonder myself.

Link – maybe we should go up there and scare them.

Lya – Well, you can if you want to, but I think I'll stay here. It's too nice a night to go indoors.

Link – (looking slightly uneasy) Yeah. Hey Lya?

Lya – Yes?

Link – Are you really not going to come with me to fight Dakaraso?

Lya – Well, I just said that because I was mad at you, but you don't really think that I'm going to leave a simpleton like you to go and fight him all by yourself, do you?

Link – (laughing uneasily) Good, because, I want you there. To fight by my side through all of life's battles.

Lya – Well of course I will. We can't leave a dorky hero like you to defend the planet all by yourself now can we?

* * *

><p>Gallina – I can't believe she doesn't get it!<p>

Midna – Well this is the third time he's tried to propose to her, so maybe she's given up hope.

Aryll – I hope not! They make such a good couple!

Zelda – Well, look on the bright side; if she doesn't get it, then maybe he'll give up and move on to someone a little more….royal.

All – ZELDA!

Zelda – What? I'm just stating a fact.

Aryll – Yeah, a fact that might as well be fiction, 'cause it's never going to happen.

Zelda – Well you never know. It might.

Malon – It never will Zelda. So just give up right now and forget about it.

Sora – (walking out onto the balcony) what are you guys up to?

All – (jerking him down) SHHHH! Link's about to propose to Lya!

Sora – Ohhhhh.

* * *

><p>Link – (sitting on the edge of the fountain next to her) Lya….that's not exactly what I meant.<p>

Lya – Umm, okay. Then what do you mean?

Link – (sighing) well, I need someone to face the dangers, the sorrows and the happy times in life with me. (sounding excited and breathless) Will you?

Lya – (looking entirely confused; shakes her head as she says) You're not making any sense.

Link – (looking slightly crestfallen but still sounds the same) Lya…..

* * *

><p>Gallina – (exasperated) Lya you're so stupid sometimes!<p>

Midna – You idiot! Why can you see what he's saying?

Aryll – Does he have to spell it out for you?

Sora – What's he trying to say to her? (Everyone else turns to stare at him)

Malon – You can't seriously be asking that question.

Sora – Well, he's talking kind of cryptically. I don't get what he's saying to her.

Aryll – (standing up and shouting very loudly) HE'S ASKING HER TO –

Two figures in floor length black cloaks appear suddenly in the courtyard a little ways off from Link and Lya. They rush toward Lya and grab her, then disappear before anyone can react.

Sora – (jumping down into the courtyard next to Link) Organization XIII!

Link – (bewildered) What?

Sora – The ones who took Lya! It's Organization XIII!

Dasar – No, it was the Tempests!

Link – (despairingly) What do we do now?

Midna – What's wrong with you? "What do we do now?" We go and get her back!

Link – Well, yeah, but I meant, how are we going to do that?

Midna – Oh, I have a few ideas….


	22. Queen Tempest

Chapter 22

Queen Tempest

In Hyrule Castle:

Queen Zaria – (looking up and seeing Link, Midna, Sora, Gallina, Zelda, Dasar, and Aryll enter the room) Hey, what are all of you doing here?

Midna – We need your help, Zaria.

Zaria – With what? And, where's Lya?

Aryll – That's what this is about. We need your help to find her.

Zaria – (noticing Dasar for the first time) How dare you bring her back here! Guards!

Zelda – No mother! She's not dangerous!

Zaria – Oh yeah? And exactly how do you know that?

Zelda – She's been helping us. She helped Lya change Link back into a human, and she gave us the warning that the Tempests were coming back for Lya. We just didn't listen to her…

Zaria – Oh. I see. So Lya has been taken by the Tempests has she? How do you know that Dasar didn't tell them where she was?

Dasar – Zaria, you know I would never do something like that, and I can't believe you would even consider that I would!

Zaria – I don't know you, so how could I possibly know that?

Dasar – Zaria, I was the first Tempest that you ever trained. I was called Diana then; that was before I had been given another name.

Zaria – Oh, well if that's the case, then … GUARDS! (several guards come into the room) ARREST THEM!

Gallina – Wait! Let us explain!

Zaria – Why should I? I don't have to listen to any of you!

Link – Zaria, I can't believe this! You used to be someone that we looked up to, but now, now you're just a spoiled, bratty royal! You're even worse than Zelda!

Zelda – Hey!

Link – We only came here because we thought you might be interested in getting rid of the Tempests, like you were before. But I guess you don't care, because if you did, you would help us!

Zaria – (hesitating) Well … I suppose … I could find a way to get you into their Fortress …

Link – You have to hurry. I don't know how much time she has left.

Zaria – I'm sorry, it's just that, I've avoided anything to do with the Tempests since I returned. That way I couldn't be considered one anymore. But to do what you ask, I have to go back to being one again.

Zelda – It doesn't matter anymore mother. Father won't let them banish you again, so it'll be okay if you go back to being one.

Zaria – (sigh) Alright.


	23. Super (Cucco) Plans

Chapter 23

Super (Cucco) Plans

Zaria, Link, Aryll, Midna, Zelda, Dasar, Sora, and Gallina are standing around a detailed map of the Tempests' Fortress.

Zaria – The only way in that I can think of is through my old room. It's mostly likely still unoccupied.

Midna – Am I the only one uncomfortable with the term "most likely"?

Link – Midna's right. If we're going to do this, we need to have a flawless plan. We have to be sure of as much as we can. Is there another place where we could get in?

Zaria – (shakes her head) that's the only place that I can think of. Everywhere else is likely to have someone around, or close enough to notice us.

Gallina – What about Lya's room?

Zaria – Too dangerous, even if I did know where they put her. They'll have guards with her at all times.

Sora – Then how are we going to get her out?

Zaria – We're obviously going to have to distract them somehow.

Zelda – What about Link's Cucco call?

Zaria – I highly doubt that the Cuccos will be able to get down there.

Aryll – Wait, that's not a bad idea, Zelda. We don't need the Cuccos to be able to get there, we just need the sound. They'll probably be too stunned to consider that fact. We should be able to distract them for a few seconds, and then we can grab Lya and run!

Zaria – That might just be crazy enough to work …

Link – Umm, excuse me, but I'm not too comfortable with the fact that your plan involves me wandering around crowing like some lunatic.

Gallina – You want Lya back right?

Link – Of course!

Gallina – Then you have to do this! For Lya!

Link – Oh, fine.


	24. Threats

Chapter 24

Threats

Link, Midna, Sora, Gallina, Aryll, Dasar, Zelda and Zaria are sneaking through the Tempests' Fortress. They are approaching a large door with lots of designs around it, when:

Voice 1 – (sharp and commanding voice) What were you trying to do? Get away from us and run back to your little friends? You can't leave! You might as well accept that now.

Voice 2 – (enraged) Why? Why won't you let me go back?! I won't help you! I refuse to have anything to do with your plans!

Link – (gasp) That's Lya (jumps up to run into the room but the others hold him back)

Zaria – If you give us away now we'll never get her back!

Link – But –

Zaria – Just listen! Maybe we can figure out what they're planning.

Lya – (sobbing) I just want to go home!

Voice – Why? So you can be with your little hero? What do you see in him? He's not worthy of you! None of them are! You're better off here, with people who can help you.

Lya – Who says I want help?!

Voice – You may not want it, but you'll need it in time.

Lya – I can get help from anyone that I want, and I don't want it from you!

Voice – Tsk tsk. My dear, you have no choice. Don't you see? If you don't help us, why, we'll just have to convince you somehow. Maybe you'll be more cooperative if we get your little hero here.

Lya – No! Don't you dare lay a finger on him!

Voice – Oh really? What are you going to do?

Lya – I'll … I'll find something! If you harm even one hair on his head, I'll do everything I can to sabotage your plans!

Voice – How do you plan to do that?

Lya – Oh, believe me, I'll find a way. Even if it's the last thing I do.

Voice – I can see that you need some time to think about this. I'll leave you to it while I go and get your little hero.

Zaria – (hearing footsteps coming towards them) Hide! (They scramble out of sight just in time to watch a tall, fiery-haired woman stalk from the room) Hurry, maybe we can get to her before they come back! (They all rush into the room)

Lya – (turning around and seeing them; gasp; runs to Link)

Link – (hugging her) It's okay, Lya. We're going to take you home.

Voice – (musical, but malicious) No, you're not.

They all turn to look at the tall female Zora standing behind them.

Dasar – Ruta –

Ruta – No, don't you dare say anything Dasar. You're not one of us anymore! You betrayed us to work for them, and you think you'll be welcomed back with open arms?

Dasar – Why would I want to come back? You've all turned into a bunch of mindless drones, and Shri has you all under her control.

Ruta – That's not true. We've all joined in this voluntarily, and we intend to see it through. Now, none of you are to move until Shri gets here. I sent Briar to get her, so she shouldn't be very long.

Zaria – Ruta, you don't have to do this. You could come back with us, you know.

Ruta – What? So I can (mockingly sweet voice) reunite with my loved ones and live happily ever after? Well, I have news for you. (furious) Happily Ever After doesn't exist!

Shri – (entering the room) Now Ruta, don't say that. There can be a happily ever after for our friends here if Lya will help us. (glancing quickly around the room at everyone) Well. It looks like we don't have to go looking for anyone. They're all here now. And you will help us, Lya.

Link – No! Lya, I don't care what she says she'll do! You don't have to help them!

Sora – He's right Lya! Don't worry about us!

Midna – Just run! We'll take care of ourselves!

Gallina – Go on Lya! We'll keep them from following you!

Zelda – You had better do what they say! I'm the princess, and you can't let anything happen to me. (the others turn and look at her in disgust) What?

Shri – Such noble friends you have. I wonder how noble they would be if they knew what we're planning for them if you don't do as we say.

Lya – (resentful sigh) Maybe …

Link – NO!

Lya – … I'll do it.

Shri – (above the protests of the others) Good. Ruta will just escort our guests to their … room. They'll be free to leave afterwards.

Lya – (looking at their horrified faces as they leave) I'm sorry.

Shri – (after they leave) So. Now you'll do everything we ask. And every time you even consider refusing, one of them will die. Starting with your hero.

Lya – Alright, Shri. But know this; if any of them get so much as a scratch, you can count on the fact that I will do everything in my power to sabotage your plans.

Shri – (chuckling slightly) I can guarantee you my dear, none of the Tempests will lay a finger on them. And as a bit of insurance, I suppose we could let you keep one of them with you. Your friend from your home world may stay.

Lya – (sighing) okay. Come on Gallina.


	25. Mad Scientist

Chapter 25

Mad Scientist

In a large white castle on another world:

Ruta steps through a portal, followed by Link, Sora, Midna, Aryll, Dasar, Zelda, and Zaria, who are all in a daze. They look around, and see that they're in a large white room with all kinds of experiments and science equipment scattered around the room. Amidst all of this is a man with long light brown hair, wearing a long black coat. He looks up from the experiment that he is working on, and watches as Ruta shoves the others into a large bared cell that is up against one wall.

Ruta – Shri sends her regards.

Man – (somewhat nasally voice) Are these the ones that her latest pet values?

Ruta – Yes, which is why she suggests that you give them _extra special_ treatment. She also requests that you start with that one (points at Link)

Man – (grins slightly) Very well. Now leave. I have work to do.

Ruta – (bows slightly and disappears)

Link – (standing close to the bars of the cell) Who are you?

Man – (laughing a little bit) Why concern yourself? You'll only be alive for a few more hours.

Link – Let's just say that I like to know whose prisoner I am.

Man – hmph. I am Vexen.

Sora – (snapping to attention and running up to the bars) VEXEN!? That's not possible! I killed you!

Vexen - Obviously not. I still have some improving to do on my clones, but that one seemed to convince you well enough.

Sora – A clone? Like Riku was?

Vexen – Precisely.

Sora – Why are you doing this?

Vexen – I don't have to explain myself to you. You're nothing more than test subjects now.

Midna – Then what's the harm in telling us if we're not going to be able to tell anyone else?

Vexen – SILENCE! I do not have to tell you anything. I doubt that knowing our plans will improve the last few hours of your existence. So there's no point in asking, is there?

Voice – Vexen! Xemnas wants to see all of us!

Vexen – (turning to speak to the man standing in the doorway, who has long spiked red hair, and is also wearing a long black coat) Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes.

Man – He said he wants to see us all now.

Vexen – He can wait a few minutes. Now leave, before I throw you in here with them, Axel.

Axel – (shrugs and starts to leave) I just thought you'd want to be there when they start the negotiations back up with our visiting dignitary.

Vexen – Who?

Axel – That kid who claims he's the son of some Dark Lord from another world.

Link – Dakaraso?!

Axel – Yeah, that's the guy.

Link – He's here?

Zelda – Obviously, if they're negotiating with him.

Link – But…how, I mean…what?...

Vexen – (sighing resignedly) I suppose I should be there. (He and Axel leave)

Link – We've got to get out of here and stop them!

Sora – And I think I've got just the way to do it. (holds out his hand and his Keyblade appears; he starts to attack the bars of the cell, until the break apart enough to let them through)

Link – Great thinking Sora!

Sora – thanks.

Link – Alright everybody, let's go stop Dakaraso!

Sora – And Organization XIII!

Dasar – And the Tempests!


	26. The World That Never Was

Chapter 26

The World That Never Was

Link, Sora, and the others are wandering through the hallways of the large castle that they were taken to.

Sora – It's been awhile since the last time I was here.

Link – You've been here before?

Sora – Yeah. this is the World That Never Was, and like its inhabitants, it doesn't really exist.

Link – Wow, that's pretty interesting.

Sora – Uh-huh. Hey, the first chance we get, you all can go back to Hyrule, but I think I'll stay here, to finish this with them.

Link – no, I think we might still need you, so why don't you come back with us, just for awhile.

Sora – Wow, I think that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me, so, just for that, I think I will stay. And besides, we can't leave Lya by herself. We have to save her!

All – Right!

Sora – Follow me!

They all run after Sora, and they find themselves on a balcony overlooking a large, circular room. They look down and see the remaining Organization XIII members arguing with Dakaraso.

Midna – Can you hear what they're saying?

Link – yea. Dakaraso's saying something about them not holding up their end of the bargain.

Sora – Oh great. Now there's another group in on his domination plans.

Link – Now they're saying that they are holding up their end of the bargain, because….

Sora – What? What did he say?

Link – …. they have the heroes, and by sun-up tomorrow, they'll all be dead.

Zelda – Am I the only one who has a problem with that? Oh! I know what to do! We should get out of here and go home, then lock all of the doors and windows, and wait until this is all over! (looks cheerily at everyone) What do you guys think?

All – (look horrified) ZELDA!

Zelda – What? Do you have a problem with the fact that I have self-preservation issues?

Sora – Only when it interferes with more important things.

Midna – which happens quite frequently I've noticed.

Zelda – Well I –

Link – shut up Zelda. I can't hear with you whining like that. And you're giving me a headache.

Sora – What are they saying now?

Link – Dakaraso wants them to get rid of us now, but that Vexen guy says he has "uses" for us. Dakaraso's saying that's not good enough. Now that guy with the long gray hair is talking.

Sora – Xemnas. He's their leader.

Link – He's saying that Dakaraso needs to leave this to them. That other guy, umm, Axel, is asking Dakaraso if they've ever failed him before.

Sora – What's Dakaraso saying now?

Link – He's saying something about how they don't know us, and that we're probably already out of whatever cell they put us in, but he doesn't care, so long as they "take care of us" by midnight. (they all watch as Dakaraso opens a portal and leaves)

Sora – I think we should go now, before they realize we're gone.

Link – Good idea. Let's go.

About five minutes later:

Link – We're going in circles.

Sora – No we're not.

Link – Yes we are.

Sora – How do **_you_** know?!

Link – Because I distinctly recall going down this hallway before.

Sora – That's impossible because we haven't gone down this hallway before. Besides, how would you know?!

Link – I remember seeing that symbol on the wall before.

Sora – THAT SYMBOL IS ON **_ALL_** THE WALLS!

Link – Yeah but –

Midna – JUST LET THE GUY DO HIS JOB, LINK! He knows his way around this place better than you!

Link – But I –

All – SHUT UP LINK!

Link – fine.

About ten minutes later:

Link – I still think we're going in circles.

Sora – (talking in a very irritated tone) I told you. That stupid symbol is on ALL of the walls. It's the Nobodies' symbol.

Link – That's not why I think we're going in circles.

Midna – (annoyed) Then why, pray tell, do you think we're going in circles.

Link – I don't think, I know. I know we're going in circles, because the last _two times_ we've passed by this particular room, the door has been open, and I've had the chance to look in and see that it's the same room that the Organization members were in earlier.

Sora – (walking towards the open door) that's impos– (looks into the room) Oh that's just great. Um, okay, does anybody have any ideas?

Dasar – Maybe I can teleport us back to Hyrule.

Midna – Great. Why didn't you say something before?

Dasar – I was not sure if I would be successful, and I had thought Sora would have led us out. (closes her eyes and then waves her hand, creating a portal)

Link – Okay, let's go save Lya!


	27. Rescue Gone Awry

Chapter 27

Rescue Gone Awry

Link, Sora, and the others are wondering around the Tempests fortress. Link is leading the group toward Lya's room.

Sora – (mockingly) We're going in circles!

Link – How do you know?

Sora – (still mockingly) Because I remember that scratch on the floor. We've passed it six times already!

Link – (getting up in Sora's face) You think you can do better?

Sora – Actually –

Dasar – Link is going the right way, and we're not going in circles.

Link – (looks smug) Navigation has always been one of my best abilities.

Aryll – (looks slightly confused) then how do you explain the fact that you get lost every time we go home?

Dasar – Well it is a confusing route.

Aryll – Oh, no, that's not what I meant. He gets lost **_in_** the house.

Dasar – Really?

Aryll – yeah. and he –

Shri – (stepping around the corner) Well, what have we here? The stalwart heroes returning to rescue their fair lady, perhaps?

Link – (jumping to attention; drawing his sword and preparing to attack) What have you done with her?!

Shri – (cocking her head slightly) What makes you think I've done something with her? She's in no danger. At least not from us. At the moment.

Sora – From Organization XIII then?

Shri – Not that I know of.

Link – Then what?

Shri – (shrugging slightly) I wouldn't know. She escaped a few hours ago. I believe she went home. But she will be back, now that I have all of you.

Zelda – (sidling up to Shri) Would you be interested in making a deal? You know, Lya wouldn't really care if I was here, so what's the point of keeping me, if it's not going to matter? So why don't you let me go, and keep the others?

All – ZELDA!

Shri – (chuckling slightly) Well Princess, I must say, you have a tempting offer. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to consider it. But for now I think I'll have you put in a cell.


	28. She's Gone For Good

Chapter 28

She's Gone For Good

Aryll – (sulking; sitting against the bars of the cell) I still can't believe Zelda left us like that. Who knew she could be such a –

Link – (sitting in the back corner, fiddling with something) Aryll, just give it a rest, will ya?

Aryll – Well I'm sorry, Big Brother, I'm just really irritated with her.

Sora – I think we all are, Aryll, so you don't have to worry about telling us over and over again.

Aryll – Oh, right. Sorry.

Midna – Does anyone have any ideas on how to get out of here? I think it's probably a little bit too much to ask Lya to come back, especially after she escaped.

Link – Exactly what I was thinking. Which is why I've been working on this. (holds up a twisted piece of metal)

Midna – And just what is that supposed to do?

Link – Well, I'm going to use it to pick the lock.

Midna – (blinks) Yeah. You have fun with that.

Link – What? You don't think it'll work?

Midna – No. Not really.

Link – Well excuse me, your highness, what exactly did _you_ have in mind?

Midna – I was thinking that maybe we could –

Midna is interrupted by a young Tempest girl coming into the room.

Girl – (opening the door) You can all go. (watching their confused expressions) Shri is dead. Dakaraso killed her.

Link – What happened?

Girl – Apparently they had some sort of deal that didn't work out too well. They were arguing, and Shri refused to do something that Dakaraso wanted, so he killed her. I guess she knew too much.

Aryll – So she's gone for good?

Midna – Wait, what about your universal domination plans?

Girl – There were only a handful of us that actually wanted that. And they've all been taken care of. So you're all free to go. Dasar, you are welcome to return to us.

Dasar – (looking thoughtful) I think I will stay. (turning to the others) Give Lya my thanks. And tell her not to worry about the Tempests again. We will be her allies, not her enemies.

Link – We'll tell her. Thank you for everything you've done, Dasar.


	29. On The Way To The Castle

Chapter 29

On The Way To The Castle

Link, Lya, Sora, and Midna are riding horses towards Dakaraso's castle.

Link – Are we there yet?

Lya, Sora, and Midna – NO!

Midna – Stop asking us!

Sora – You can tell that we're not there yet!

Lya – When you see the castle, THEN we're there!

Link – (looking at the ground) sorry.

Lya – (sigh; looks at the Midna and Sora) I guess we were a little harsh on you.

Midna – I don't think so. Especially considering the fact that that was the TWELFTH TIME IN 5 MINUTES THAT YOU ASKED THAT QUESTION!

Lya – Chill out Midna. It's not his fault that this has been a really boring ride.

Sora – So how exactly did you get away from the Tempests, Lya?

Lya – It was really weird. Shri just came in and told me to leave. She said she didn't need me anymore, and that if she ever caught me sneaking around the Fortress I'd regret it. But that was it. She wouldn't tell me anything else. She just ran out of the room, and I didn't see her again.

Midna – Maybe it had something to do with Dakaraso.

Sora – Maybe Dakaraso did something to make her mad.

Midna – (sarcastically) Of course! That's exactly why she gave up her biggest advantage over him.

Lya – Actually, I think you're on the right track, Sora. From what I could tell, Shri didn't really feel like trying to train me, or do anything like that. She didn't really care. I think the only reason that she was doing it was because Dakaraso wanted her to. I'm pretty sure he was controlling her. Or at least trying to. So she decided to get back at him by letting me go.

Midna – But what could he have done?

Lya – Who knows? Maybe we can ask him when we get there.

Link – Are we there yet?

Sora and Midna – AAAAHHH!


	30. The Death of a Villain

Chapter 30

The Death of a Villain

As Link, Lya, Sora, and Midna ride up to the castle, they see that the door is wide open, and that there are no guards.

Midna – Am I the only one who's bothered by the fact that there isn't anything here to stop us?

Lya – Midna's right, something's wrong here. Where's the big lock on the door? There's not even a "Keep Out" sign.

Link – So, what, we came all of this way for nothing? We're just going to leave Dakaraso to wreak havoc on the universe?

Lya – No of course not! But still, this doesn't feel right. It feels like we're walking into a trap.

Sora – Maybe we should find another way in…

Link – oh c'mon! You can't be serious! (sees the others' doubtful faces) Fine. I'll go by myself.

Link starts walking towards the castle.

Lya – Wait! Link! don't go by yourself!

Link walks into the castle and closes the door behind him so that the others can't follow.

Inside the castle:

Link walks down the hallways of the castle, without running into any resistance. As he comes to a large doorway, he hears two people arguing. As he gets closer he realizes that one of the voices is Dakaraso, and the other is very familiar, but he's not sure who it is.

Dakaraso – What are you talking about? Of course I'm doing my part!

Voice – That's not what Xemnas thinks. He thinks you should be eliminated. And that's why I'm here.

Dakaraso – You can't be serious. YOU? Number 8 out of 13? Why would Xemnas send you to kill me? (in a panicked voice) Wait, what are you doing? No! Don't! (scream is cut short)

Link – (jumping around the corner in time to see Dakaraso disappear in an inferno of flames; turns to the man on the other side of the room and draws his sword) Who are you?!

Man – The name's Axel. Got it memorized? (disappears into a black portal)

Link – (turns to look at where Dakaraso stood before, then turns and

leaves)

Outside of the Castle:

Lya, Midna, and Sora are pushing at the door, trying to get it to open, when

Link walks out.

Lya – What happened?

Link – Dakaraso's dead. Some guy from Organization XIII killed him.

Sora – (summoning his keyblade) Where is he?!

Link – Relax Sora. He left.

Sora – (calming down) oh. What did he say?

Link – I think that Xemnas didn't think Dakaraso was doing his part in their agreement, so he sent that Axel guy to kill him.

Lya – Well I guess that solved one of our problems. Now we have to take care of this Organization XIII.

Sora – No Lya. You guys should stay here. Let me handle Organization XIII.

Lya – But Sora –

Sora – No Lya, Hyrule needs you and Link, (seeing Midna's irritated expression) and everyone else who's been helping, to stay here and protect the people. This isn't your fight. It's mine. Let me take care of them.

Lya – Alright Sora. You win. But, if anything happens, or if you need some backup, don't hesitate to tell us. You know we'll be there for you when you need us.

Sora – I know. Now I'd better get back to the other worlds, they need me. (turns and runs through a portal that had just opened behind him)

Lya – See ya around, Sora.

* * *

><p>And that's the end.<p>

There was originally going to be a follow up story that brought in a bunch of other characters (i.e. the Super Smash Bros. crew, Tomb Raider, more Kingdom Hearts), and my cousin was going to write it with me, but we never actually got around to it. Ah well, such is life.


End file.
